


Britta

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Sebastian does something nice for Britta.





	Britta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Prompted by Custardcreamies. Enjoy.

“Seb, why?” Britta asked as she was pushed on to the sofa in his room, looking stressed.

“You need a break.” He argued, grabbing his laptop and setting it on the table so the two could watch a film together.

“I don’t need a break. I need to sort your schedule out for tomorrow.” She sighed.

“No.” He shook his head. “You’re staying here with me.” He said as he handed her a bowl of popcorn and flopped down beside her.

Before his assistant could argue he’d hit play and Dirty Dancing was playing in front of both of them. Sebastian didn’t care what film it was as long as it helped his friend relax.

Britta started to relax into the film and ate her popcorn. However, at the scene where Baby was trying to learn to dance and was acting all awkward around Johnny, Britta started to giggle uncontrollably.

“What?” Sebastian asked, slightly confused. He didn’t see how this part of the film was funny.

“Nothing… just it reminded me of how bad a dancer you are. Remember the Red Bull Christmas party and you spun me around but dropped me and Mark Webber thankfully caught me?” She giggled.

“Britta!” Sebastian exclaimed. “I thought we were never going to talk about that incident again?” He asked, blushing slightly. He still felt like a fool for almost dropping her.

“Sorry I couldn’t help it. This just made me remember.” She laughed, loving the look of annoyance on his face.

“Shut up Britta!” He pouted, throwing some popcorn at her. “I apologised for it!”

“Don’t hit me with food!” She smirked, throwing some back, laughing as some ended up inside his shirt.

“You deserve it!”

“I did nothing wrong!” She cackled. “You were the one who dropped me!”

Sebastian gasped and threw more popcorn at her, laughing as she threw some back. Both were in total hysterics as their food fight came to an end.

“Dork.” Britta snorted, a twinkle in her eye.

“Your dork though.” He grinned, settling back to watch the remainder of the film.

“Right.”

The German smiled at her, glad she was always at his side. He honestly didn’t know where he’d be without her sometimes. “Love you Britta.”

She smiled softly. “Love you too, little brother.”


End file.
